


Who are you, really?

by Forkwithagun



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: DFO, F/M, I literally have no idea what I'm doind, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, dad for one, dadforone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forkwithagun/pseuds/Forkwithagun
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was known as one of the most kind and forgiving students UA could even hope to find, what if one day that changes because he finds out who is father really is?
Relationships: Midoriya Inko/Sensei | All For One
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Who are you, really?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made possible by all of my friends on Discord in the #dfo-propaganda chatroom <3
> 
> (Thank you for help making sassy baby deku possible)

Izuku was draped lazily on his bed, sighing miserably.  
Today was only the first day of his second year, and they had done absolutely _nothing _but write and chat with a couple of first year students.__

__To be frank, Izuku was bored out of his mind, he had no idea what to do.  
He had already analyzed for about 3 hours when class ended, and that only made him think of how lonely he actually is.  
He was thinking about eating, but there were other humans down stairs, and Izuku was _not _in the mood to socialize.___ _

____Eventually the greenette had opted to jump out of his window, _y’know like a normal human being. _  
The high-schooler landed on the ground with practiced ease.  
_Like he hadn’t have been jumping out of windows on the daily or anything- _______ _ _

________He nervously glanced around the area, hoping that no teachers were around to see that, luckily they weren’t. Izuku breathed out a sigh of relief at that, visibly relaxing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The greenette had decided to go merch shopping, since there was a new release of GangOrca action figures in the local HerosRUs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Izuku hurriedly sped walk to the store, he could practically _smell _all the money he would waste today!  
_Izuku, no that’s a bad thing- _______ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The greenette happily walked to the automatic doors and bee-lined it for the ‘Latest Hero Merch!’ isle and greedily snatched a GangOrca figure, along with Mikro stickers to put on his laptop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He smiled to himself, knowing full well once he got back to the dorms that those figurines would be sold out and he'd be the only student of class 2A to have one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As the freckled teen happily walked to the cashiers, he had remembered that he had literally _walked _here.  
_The 1A dorms were about 25 miles away. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He sighed miserably to himself as he payed the nice cashier his $56.00 (aka 5,812.80 yen from what Bing tells me)  
the greenette ultimately had decided to call for a Taxi instead of calling one of his classmates or one of his senseis.  
He had stored his very expensive hero merch storied in a plastic bag, along with his paper receipt; waiting for his taxi to finally pull up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Now that the greenette had noticed it, several people were forming a line that was even trailing outside of the store.  
He felt shivers come down his spine, realizing that he was lucky he came this early for the merch. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Finally, his Taxi had decided to come to pick him up. The greenette happily waved at the car, a grin on his somewhat pale face; happy that he could now leave this place and go to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________But, since life hated the poor child, a little girl around 4 years old had noticed the Mirko stickers poking out of the green-haired boy’s bag; and had decided to tell her mother that she really wanted it.  
_And, the child’s mother just had to be a fucking Karen. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And, being the poor child that Izuku Midoriya was, didn't notice the raging blonde stomping in his direction; instead being in favour of getting into the Taxi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And once the girl touched the boy, he disappeared, making the girl rear back her hand in shock and surprise, while her mother screamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Izuku woke up in his home, on his AllMight-themed bed, inside of his room. The greenette blinked in mild shock to find out that his bed was much smaller than he remembered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________In fact, his body was also much smaller than he had last remembered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Before the green-haired child had any more time to process what had even happened to him, he heard a “Izuku! Come down, breakfast’s ready!!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Wasn’t it nighttime a couple of seconds ago? _  
Izuku was very confused as he hopped off his bed, only to discover that his bed was _taller _than him.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________His round eyes had widened at the sight, before scrambling out of his room when he discovered that _literally everything _was taller than him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________His mother had also looked a bit different, she was much skinnier and her hair was long enough to put into a ponytail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Izuku was going to question it, but his mother’s cooking was much more important.  
She had made the greenette Katsudon.  
Izuku stared at the heavenly made food, before going _ham _on it.  
There was nothing left untouched in that heavenly creation that his mother made for him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He didn’t even notice the look of absolute shock printed upon Inko’s face as he hungrily devoured his food._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
